Catch Me
by RedHeadFanFreak
Summary: Zoro wonders why one redhaired navigator gets herself into so much trouble.  For now, a oneshot, but there is a possibility of it continuing in the future as the ideas come.


This is what happens when I have One Piece withdrawals and nothing to do. I'm debating whether or not this is going to be a one shot. I have ideas, but it'll take me a while to sort them out, so it's just a one shot for now. Sorry...please review after and tell me what you think. I do accept constructive critisism, so feel free to drop any pointers. I'm always looking to better my writing. Read on, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------

He stared at her from across the room. A blue dress clung tightly to her waist before flowing gracefully to the floor over a large hoop and several layers. Her shoulders were bare, the only ornament at her neck being a silver chair with a large turquoise pendant dangling from it. She floated about the ballroom, laughing and flirting, dancing gracefully through every song. She never sat down, for as each dance ended a new partner appeared to claim the next.

A few women tried to approach him, but his gaze was so intent on watching her that they hung their heads in defeat as they retreated to another man. His hand unconsciously adjusted his collar, which was stiff and uncomfortable in this warm room.

Her eyes lifted to meet his as she traveled past, and her cheeks flushed slightly as her current partner whispered in her ear. She smiled at him pleasantly and excused herself from the dance floor.

His breath caught slightly as she waltzed over to him. Her eyes full of amusement, she slid into the chair next to him, fanning herself with her hand.

"You should dance," she said after a prolonged silence.

"Don't dance," he replied. "No point to it."

"Hm. You would think that a swordsman would appreciate the fundamentals of dancing. The coordination, the movement—there are many similarities between fighting and dancing." She rose again as a young man approached, holding out his hand toward her. She took it graciously. "Think about it, Zoro," she whispered as she twirled away.

Zoro found himself staring again, this time not so much with awe, but with mild anger. She was always so stubborn and nosy. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate dancing. He just had no knowledge of the steps—some of these songs and dances were extremely intricate, and he wasn't about to make a fool of himself by tripping around the dance floor.

Furthermore, he didn't even want to be here. No, he had just been dragged along as security so that she could flounce about in fancy clothing and take what she might with "a little class" as she put it. He could be training right now. That stupid cook could've been here instead, but he was helping Robin with a few cooking techniques.

An odd sound to his left caught his attention, and he found himself helping a young musician who had dropped her violin on the floor as she was leaving. He gathered her music, which had floated surprisingly far, considering how crowded the room was.

The woman thanked him as she closed her case, then continued on her way out the door.

Zoro returned his vision to the dance floor, searching for the red hair and blue dress that he had been watching only moments before. His mouth fell to a frown as he scanned the room and, finding no sign of her, began to walk around it with mild concern.

A door left slightly ajar caught his eye, and he slipped through it unnoticed. He found himself in a large hallway, where a few couples had gathered to escape the heat of the ballroom. He nodded to the closest ones, asking if they'd seen his charge anywhere. He was directed down the hall and around a corner. An odd thumping sound caught his ears as he turned the corner, and he cautiously walked over to the room it was sounding from. His hands instinctively went for his swords, and he silently cursed himself for leaving them behind to lower suspicion.

Bear hands would have to do, if needed.

"Nami!" He pulled the door open to find the young woman, dress and hair mussed, holding a candlestick above the young man who had dragged her onto the dance floor only minutes before. He was now unconscious, draped over part of a chair. She grinned slightly as she saw Zoro, then placed the candlestick back on the mantle and proceeded to check the man's pockets.

"Why did you disappear like that?" he asked, pulled her hand away from the other man's money pouch.

"Were you worried?"

"Just tell me why, wench!" He was in no mood for her games.

"It was his idea," she said simply, wrenching her arm back and grabbing the pouch. "Thought he could take advantage of lil ol' me, I guess." Her smile widened.

"You should be more careful," he grumbled, checking back out in the hallway.

"You know, I can take care of myself. I've gotten better at it. The ClimaTact would have been out if the candlestick hadn't been handy." She pranced over to him, patting her dress back into place as she did so.

"Shit!" he whispered, pushing her back in and closing the door. He directed her to the balcony door, opening it as quietly as possible before pushing her gently out.

"What?" she whispered back, letting him guide even though she was tempted to see what was outside for herself.

"Guards," he said, starting to climb over the side. "Seems there are a few nobles who have lost a money pouch after dancing with a red-haired woman in a blue dress."

"You mean you weren't even listening to me just now?" She stared down at him as he began to lower himself to drop on the walkway below.

"No, too busy saving your butt," he replied.

He released his hold on the balcony's railing, and dropped lightly down. "Come on!" he said, just as the door opened behind Nami.

"IN HERE!"

"SHIT! Nami, jump!"

Nami took a quick glance behind her at the guard in the doorway. "You'd better catch me," she said as she pulled herself onto the rail.

"Just jump!"

She jumped down, landing safely in his arms. He lingered for a second before placing her on the ground. She half-grinned at him before running back toward the docking place of the Going Merry. He followed closely, watching the streets carefully for anyone who might recognize them.

They returned to the ship safely, slightly out of breath. Sanji immediately threw himself at Nami.

"Nami-chwan! I'm so sorry I had to leave you with this beast, but Robin-chwan needed me to teach her a few techniques! I'll never leave you with him again!"

Zoro could have sworn that he saw Robin wink at Nami before retiring back into the kitchen. Sanji finished promises of love and food before returning as well.

Nami's hair fell to normality as she removed the many pins that held it in place. She shook it out as she walked towards the door that lead to the sleeping quarters.

"Was it worth it?" he asked as she pulled the door open.

She turned around and flashed him a smile, pulling several pouches of money from the chest of her dress. "Oh, definitely."

He pulled the stiff jacket off and tossed it carelessly to the ground before settling himself down. "Don't expect me to go next time," he said, "especially since you can get yourself out of any mess."

"Oh, I don't know." He eyes lit up as they caught his, and she pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"I do. I'm not going."

"Hm. But…" She continued down the steps.

"But?"

"I like it when you catch me."


End file.
